Save us
by droolingteddy
Summary: Neverland AU, if continued it will most probably turn into CS.
1. Chapter 1

After they'd gone through the portal and caught their first glimpses of Neverland the tired travellers got into an argument over the sleeping arrangements.

Because Hook thought it unwise to traverse Neverland by night, and even Charming had to admit that the dark outline of the islands' forest did not look particularly inviting. So, after deciding to discuss the further course of action in the morning the topic of sleeping arrangements came up. Hook told the rest of the group that, next to the captain and first mates' cabins, there were just the crews hammocks. Emma, who had searched the ship quite thoroughly during the trip to Manhattan, confirmed this and added that the first mates cabin could most certainly not hold more than one person.

This started the argument because everybody preferred an own room, with a real bed, instead of a hammock. Hook refused to give up his cabin, although he suggested that he, in fact, _could_ share the room with 'one of you lovely ladies.' After Charming saw him wink at Emma during the comment, she was prohibited from entering the Captain's Cabin. She did not look like she appreciated her father prohibiting her to go anywhere she was of no mind to take Hook up on his offer and therefore firmly declined. Regina seemed to be affronted by the idea of sharing anything especially a cabin, with the pirate and Snow wouldn't sleep anywhere without Charming, which quickly settled that part of the arrangement. Since Snow and Charming did not want to be separated they would have to sleep in the hammocks, and Emma didn't mind sharing with her parents, but neither Regina nor Rumplestiltskin felt any inclination to share with the Charmings and were thus arguing whom of them would get the bed.

After taking the matter of Hook's only recently abandoned revenge in mind it was decided that it was probably best to get rid of any _temptation_ and not leave Rumple alone in the cabin.

So, after a speech from Snow, a look filled with hatred between Rumple and Hook, and a victorious smile from Regina, everybody went to sleep.

All was calm and bright when Snow woke up the next morning and decided to take a stroll around the ship.

AN; Okay, so this is just to see if there's anybody who's interested in this. I hope you enjoyed it, this will be updated as soon as I have a beta.


	2. notorious notes

Snow woke up early and decided to take a stroll around to ship to find the kitchen and get to know the general outline of her home for the foreseeable future. To get on deck she had to pass by the Captain's cabin , she threw a wondering look at the door, not quite sure about the motivations of the man behind it, and started to scream.

On the door was the, still wet, mark of a hand. A suspiciously red mark. And a black arrow pointing towards a piece of paper, fastened to the wood with a small dagger which was cluttered with the same red substance as the handprint.

Snow screamed at the sight of this quite bizarre mark and ran back to the hammocks, whose other occupants were awoken by her blood curling scream.

Hook and Regina, whom were also woken, jumped into the hallway were the rest of the group were gathered, trying to calm the hysteric Snow. After she had calmed down a bit she explained about the door and the mark, and Hook closed the door to reveal the mark itself. "_Chills everyone, I know exactly who did this, and why_." He said "_If everybody gets ready, and someone makes breakfast I'll explain it. I'll meet you on the deck in precisely half an hour_."

After seeing everybody nod he added "_oh, and Swan, don't bother to change, you look perfect_." And with a wink he went into his cabin and closed the door before an irate Prince Charming could defend the honor of his clad-in-just-a-t-shirt-and-panties daughter.

Everybody walked back to their bed or hammock, but Charming couldn't help but throwing a nasty, I'll-get-you-later kind of look at the Pirate's door before following his wife and fiercely blushing daughter.

_A little while later _

"_Dear people, we've gathered here today to devise a plan to rescue Henry from the claws of Greg and Tamara, or the Lost Boys, whichever ones have him. Yesterday, after you all went to sleep, I send a message to an old friend of mine who is intimately acquainted with Neverland, and the creatures who live there. I have asked for help in locating and rescuing the boy. I will meet my friend today and plan the best way to handle this. We will hopefully be able to start searching tomorrow_." After Hook had finished Regina stood up and asked _"Who is this 'friend' of yours, and how can he help rescuing my son?"_

"First of all, I believe the boy is Swan's kid" Hook drawled _"and secondly, Silver is a very resourceful person with a lot of allies in and outside of Neverland." _ _"Who would name their kid Silver?"_ Emma wondered loudly, while the rest of the group was still flabbergasted after finding out Hook actually had a friend.

After a while Snow seemed to have found her voice again _"and the note, what did it say?" _Hook got up and handed her the note _"well milady, go on, read it for yourself while I get us to our first port."_ With these words he left to lift up the anchor and steer the ship towards the island.

A/N; I know it's short, but I still don't have a beta, and I don't want to do too much without one. If anybody is interested, please PM me. Btw, I don't own OUAT or anything else, and thank you for reading!


End file.
